A Common Folk's Sport
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Haruhi tries to teach Tamaki baseball, but fails.


A Common Folk's Sport

_My first OHSHC fic (mainly because I just read the first volume of the manga the other day...) So...trying to be in-character (which I don't do too often) and...no language?! Wow. That's a first for me. _

* * *

Tamaki looked confused as he held the red-stitched white ball. " I don't know why you dragged us all to play some common folk's sport, Haruhi, " he muttered. " We wealthy people don't run around in circles or squares or whatever this shape is called ! We play croquet and do tennis matches ! "

Haruhi Fujioka was once again trying to teach the Ouran Host Club members something new. It was late at night, and the seven members were at a baseball field ten miles away from the school, and Tamaki, as usual, was once again making things difficult.

" What if I get my uniform dirty ? " the blonde haired boy inquired. " This was custom made, you know ! "

Hikaru tutted. " So much for being nice. "

" Yeah, poor Haruhi is always getting picked on by Tamaki, " Kaoru added.

" Maybe he hates her. "

" Oh, that is _sooo_ sad. "

" Hey, maybe we could cheer her up ! "

Haruhi sweatdropped. " Really, I'm fine. "

Kaoru wagged a finger. " No, Tamaki is mean. And besides, I'm sure you would _love_ every single moment of twin action ! "

The twins crept close to Haruhi and both kissed her on a cheek. Tamaki's own cheeks flared. " Hey, _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be the kiss-a-holic ! " he hissed.

" Then prove it, then ! " Hunny called out.

" This isn't any of your business, Hunny, " Mori muttered. " Just let the doofuses gawk over Haruhi like they do every day. "

_**" WHO YOU CALLING DOOFUS ?! "**_ Tamaki snapped. " I am the King ! "

" Says you, " Kyoya murmured as he fiddled with his glasses.

" Hmph. You're just jealous ! "

" Also whiny, narcissist, emotional, annoying, and a giant flirter. "

" Well...you're a nerd, so..._BURN ! "_

Haruhi's sweatdrop grew even bigger as the tension between Tamaki and Kyoya grew stronger. She shook her head. " Are we going to play baseball or not ? "

Everyone froze in their spots. Hunny nodded. " Yeah. I wanna see Tamaki get all dirty...unless he's chicken. "

Tamaki glared at the cute-looking eighteen year old. " You are on ! I will show all of you that I am not scared of playing a common folk's sport ! "

" Well, you're holding the bat the wrong way, " Haruhi pointed out.

" Right ! I was just testing myself ! "

The others snickered. Haruhi nodded. " Okay, then. I'm going to pitch the ball to you. You need to swing at the ball, or you'll get a strike. "

" Right. "

Haruhi stepped up to the pitcher's place and grinned. " Are you sure you want to do this, now, Tamaki ? I don't need any more debts than I need. "

" Of course I'll be fine ! " Tamaki scoffed. " I drank the instant coffee and the common folk's ramen and lived ! I'm sure baseball isn't that bad ! "

" Okay, then... "

She threw the ball as hard as she could, but it didn't hit the bat...

It hit Tamaki's head.

Tamaki fell over with a thud. Haruhi dropped her mitt and ran over to him. " Tamaki ! I'm so sorry ! Are you all right ? "

" I'll be fine...if you treat me to some common folk's ramen, " Tamaki mumbled.

Hikaru squealed. " I smell a flirting moment ! "

" I know ! " Kaoru exclaimed. " I smell honeysuckle and sakura fragments in the air ! "

" I smell love blossoming, too ! "

" I know ! Isn't it precious for Tamaki to be asking for common folk's ramen instead of buying it from the store ? "

" I know ! Do you think he's only using his injuires to flirt with Haruhi ? "

" Maybe so, maybe not ! Maybe we can go with them and see ! "

Kyoya sighed. " You two are always snooping in Haruhi's business. "

Kaoru huffed. " Well, that's because he's stupid. "

" Ah. Good point. "

Tamaki scowled. " Thanks a lot, Kyoya. "

Hunny giggled. " But Kyoya's right ! "

Mori nodded in agreement. " Yeah. You may be good with the ladies, but not with the teachers. Did you _see_ that giant F that was plastered on your biology report ? "

Hikaru wagged a finger. " Oh, Tamaki, it was hideous ! I really suggest that you just stick with being gorgeous and let Mori be the sporty one ! "

" Yes, or even Haruhi ! " Kaoru added. " She seems to be a great pitcher. You just ducked ! "

Tamaki got up from the ground. " I did _not ! "_

(Everyone else) " Yes, you did. "

All of a sudden Tamaki started to cry dramatically. " Nobody ever has any faith in me ! I feel so dumb ! "

" Uh, because you _are_ dumb, " Kyoya replied.

" I don't need these insults ! Come on, Haruhi ! Let's get some of the common folk's ramen ! "

Haruhi slowly nodded. " Okay, then... "

* * *

" I grow more and more addicted to the common folk's pork ramen with each bowl I eat ! " Tamaki announced.

Haruhi blushed. " Um, I really don't think it's a good idea to say the words 'common folk' around this area. "

" Why not ? "

" Uh, because the so-called 'common folk' _live_ here. "

Tamaki sweatdropped. " Yeah, okay. "

The two were slurping ramen at a nearby shop. As the moonlight reflected off the drinking glasses, Tamaki cleared his throat. " Haruhi, I have to tell you something. "

" Can't it wait ? "

" No, it's really important. "

Haruhi sighed. " Okay, what is it ? "

" Haruhi...you owe me twenty thousand yen ! "

_" FOR WHAT ?! "_

" You injured my head, you know, " Tamaki replied. " Of course I wouldn't let that little screwup get away without punishment ! That would be cruel, and of course you are a common folk, so I wouldn't let you get away with anything ! "

Haruhi facefaulted. " You have got to be kidding me. "

" Nope. Looks like you'll be working longer to pay off that debt. "

" Okay...Tamaki ? "

" Huh ? "

" You can pay for your own ramen. I'm leaving. "

"_ Whaaaa ?! "_

" Yep. Oh, and Tamaki ? "

" What ?! "

**SLAP !**

Haruhi made a curt nod as she paid for her own ramen and stormed off into another direction. Tamaki groaned as he rubbed his now red-marked cheek. " Typical common folk girl , " he muttered to himself. " Maybe that's why I like her... "

End


End file.
